Of Pure Descent
by yazzii91
Summary: Hermione begins to have flashbacks about people she's never seen before. Determined to find out what's happening she begins to uncover secrets about her past. Will she be able to handle the truth about her origins or will she wish she never knew?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Hello everyone, Well this is my first attempt at fan fiction so don't murder me or anything. Well This story is a hermione/harry with a little bit of hermione/theodore nott. Also the beginning of the storing is going to start off a little slow and will be talking place in the Marauders time period. Well I hope you enjoy and any reviews will be helpful! What's the point of writing a story if no one is going to review it and give constructive criticism? Any who please review so that I at least know someone is reading. Thank you all :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 31st 1979<strong>_

Dorcas Meadowes was one of the smartest and bravest witches anyone could have the pleasure of meeting. During her Hogwarts days she was everything a Ravenclaw student strived to be even though she was a Gryffindor. She was smart, creative, brave, and selfless. Despite her intellect, however, she was currently at a loss for words. She couldn't begin to understand how any of this could be possible. Standing up from her bed she began pacing around the room in order to think.

_How could this be happening? I thought I was being careful! Should I tell him? Wait what am I thinking of course I should tell him! How should I tell him? What if he doesn't understand! What about our friends, they don't even know we're married. _Suddenly she stopped pacing when the worst thought hit her. "Oh no, Lily and Marlene! There going to kill me after I tell them. They've been dying to know who I've been seeing and once they find out everything I'm dead!" She became silent once more thinking of the ways her friends would be planning her death once they found out about her secret relationship. Dorcas was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door of her bedroom being opened. Nor did she hear the steady foot steps getting closer towards her. She let out a deep breath and sighed, "How am I going to tell Gideon!?". The person who had been sneaking towards her stopped. "What if he doesn't understand and decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore." _What is Dorcas going on about now and what's this got to do with Gideon? Well there's only one way to find out._ Once he finally reached dorcas, the unknown man grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. Dorcas, not knowing how she could have missed hearing when someone walked into her room stiffened. "Who are you?" She felt her captor's breath near her ear and if possible stiffened even more when she heard his voice, " Hello love, did you miss me? What's this I hear about Gideon and him leaving you? Have you been going out with him and neglected to tell anyone about it hmm?". After letting her go, Dorcas spun around and came face to face with an amused looking Sirius Black.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? I thought everyone was off on missions."

"Well, it's nice to see you too Dorcas. I've been fine and yourself? Really is that anyway to greet a friend?"

Not in the mood for his childishness Dorcas got straight to the point. " How much did you hear Sirius. I'm not in the mood for games at the moment."

Vanishing the smile he had on his face, Sirius looked at Dorcas and thought before he answered. He wanted to say he heard everything but he knew she would ask him questions to find out for sure. Deciding on being truthful he responded, " I only heard you say that you didn't know how to tell Gideon something as well as something about him leaving you. Now are you going to tell me what in Merlin's beard is going on and why you're in such a rotten mood?"

_Oh god, what am I going to do. How much do I tell him? _" Well Sirius, you see I can't tell you." Seeing a look on his face that said he wasn't going to take that as an answer Dorcas continued, " I can't tell you at the moment. You see this is something I have to talk with Gideon first. After that I assure you that you will find out. Until then could you just keep this between you and I?"

With a scowl on his face Sirius agreed, turned around and left her room.

"Now I really need to tell Gideon before Sirius lets anything slip and tells everyone what he heard."

Alone once more Dorcas turned towards her mirror and preformed the spell once again just to be sure. "_Sumego Gravida." _She felt the magic circle around her and cover her with a warm feeling, once the feeling was gone she looked down and saw her stomach begin to turn a soft pinksh color. "Well this is certainly unexpected."

As she was staring at her reflection she saw the door begin to open once more so she cancelled the spell and began to talk to whom she assumed was Sirius, "Sirius I already told you I'm not going to tell you **_anything _**until I've spoken to Gideon. Now off you go and leave me alone! I swear you and James are always acting like little," She immediately stopped what she was going to say when she saw who really was behind her door. Turning around, Dorcas ran towards her beloved and enveloped him in a hug.

"Love, I know you missed me but I was only gone for half an hour. Not that I mind of course, but I've been gone for longer and you've never greeted me back like this. Is something.." His words were cut off when Dorcas pressed her lips onto his. Once they pulled apart Gideon had a content and goofy smile on his face and Dorcas couldn't help but giggle at the site. The sound of her laughter brought Gideon out of his daze, looking down at the love of his life he couldn't help grinning even more at her.

"Gideon I have something important to tell you. I don't know exactly _how_ to tell you, I mean I know that you love me and all but I don't know how you're going to take the news and, "

"Dorcas, calm down will you. What is it that you have to tell me?" Dorcas stood there watching the love of her life watch her. _This is tougher than I thought. How should I tell him? Gideon you got me pregnant. No that's not the way to go, how about we're having a baby. No that's too overdone. Oh wait I know what to do!_

_"_Dorcas, what is it?"

Dorcas pulled Gideon inside her bedroom and began to lock and ward her room so no one could hear what she was about to say, or rather show her lover. Turning around she looked at Gideon with more determination than he had ever seen before and walked toward him.

"Umm love you're starting to scare me, can you please just tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

"No. I can't tell you what's going on."

"Well then what.."

"I'm not done talking Gideon. I can't tell you what's going on, but I can show you. _Sumego Gravida!"_

Gideon watched as Dorcas was engulfed by a white light, he then saw her begin to lift her shirt up to expose her creamy colored skin. As she was doing this Gideon's breath quickened, his eyes grew wide and a small smirk began to appear on his face._ Is this what she's been working me up about! She wants to have sex, god all she had to do was ask._ As he kept staring at her, Gideon noticed her stomach began to turn a light pink color.

"Love, why is your stomach pink?"

"Oh honestly Gideon! I'm Pregnant, and we're having a girl!"

To her horror and amazement, Dorcas saw her husband's eyes roll into the back of his head and saw him hit the floor with a loud thump. "Well, that went better than I expected."


	2. Dreams

_**August 22,1994**_

Hermione Granger is easily the brightest witch of her generation, or as Ronald Weasley once pointed out, "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant! But scary." Now about to begin her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione has gone through some major and minor changes both physically and mentally. Her once bushy and unmanageable hair now cascades down her back in soft, light brown ringlets that stop just below her shoulder blades. Her 15th birthday is just around the corner and she is fastly becoming a beautiful young lady with a body many girls in her year will envy. Her once flat chest seems to have grown to a fuller and more pronounced size that will surely catch the eyes of the male population at Hogwarts. With minimal effort, her baby fat had dissapeared and left nothing but lean muscle. After her third year, Hermione had returned to her parents for the beginning of summer vacation and gone off to France for two weeks as a family vacation. A week after their arrival home, Hermione left to spend the remainder of her summer holidays at the Burrow with her friends. To say that her friends were surprised by her sudden change in appearance would be the understatement of the year! Fred and George began to tease her whenever they had the chance making Hermione blush in numerous occasions. Ron was left practically speechless and would stutter over his words frequently earning quite a bit of teasing from the twins. Ginny had been quite happy about the changes her friend had gone through and quickly began to talk about clothes and make up, much to Hermione's displeasure. Harry, to Hermione's delight, had complimented her on her change but didn't act any different towards her.

It was the night before the Quidditch World Cup and everyone was going to bed. Ginny and Hermione were in their shared room doing their nightly routines before Mrs Weasley came upstairs and told them to go to sleep. Hermione was all done and paying closer attention to the room she shared with the redhead. She never actually stopped and _looked _around before, but now while she waited for Ginny to finish changing she decided to do just that. While looking around she accidentally hit her toe on an old looking trunk. It was beautifully carved and made up of some dark type of wood with golden accents. It really didn't seem like Ginny's style though.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yea?"

"What's in the trunk?" Ginny walked towards Hermione to see what trunk she was referring to.

"Oh that trunk! It's not mine but mum had no where else to put it. I think it's been in this room longer than I have."

"Longer than you have? What do you mean?"

"Well it actually belonged to one of my uncles. They passed away during the war and mum doesn't like talking about it much to be honest and no one really brings them up anymore because they know how upset she gets. The trunk belonged to one of them. I think I opened it once when I was younger. Mum through a fit over it though I don't know why, it's just a bunch of pictures and other things. But I don't question her about it, I actually forgot it was there. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really, the carvings and such look very beautiful though."

"Haha trust _Hermione_ _Granger_ to enjoy the carvings on an old trunk!" Just then they heard a knock and Mrs Weasley opened the door.

"You girls are still up? Best be going to bed now dears or you won't wake up in time for breakfast tomorrow. Can't have my girls starving at the match now can I?" And with that, the girls each went to their own bed for a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione woke up and found herself near a house she'd never seen before. It was situated on the edge of a small lake and the house was stunningly beautiful on the outside. As Hermione ventured inside she found that each room had an individual and unique style. The living room was covered in neutral colors with off white sofas and a beautiful glass table in the center. The roaring fire in the fireplace filled the room with warmth and a pleasantly welcoming feeling that made her feel right at home. Suddenly, Hermione heard a voice coming from upstairs and she decided to investigate what it was. When she reached the second floor she noticed that the voice she heard was actually the crying of a baby. She listened closely to figure out which room the crying was coming from. Walking further down the hallway, she stopped outside the final room and opened the door. It was easy to tell that the room belonged to a baby girl. The walls are the room were painted in a combination of pinks and chocolates. The top half of all the walls where a soft and pale pink color while the bottom half of the walls were filled with stripes of dark chocolate and light ivory colors. On the walls were pictures of fairies as well as pictures of cute little animals. Once she reached the crib the baby immediately stopped her crying and stared up at Hermione with curious eyes. The baby must have been at most 2 years old. Her skin was a nice ivory shade and despite her tear stained face she still left Hermione breathless. Her cheeks had a nice pinkish tint to them, although Hermione didn't know if it was due to her crying or if they were just naturally that color. The baby had big, dark chocolate colored eyes that were shining with unshed tears. Once the baby noticed that the person standing above her wasn't going to pick her up she began to cry once more. Hermione didn't know what to do. She began looking for a toy to give to the unknown baby, however, none of the toys would calm her down. She walked towards the closet to look for more toys. Once she was inside she began to search for anything that might calm the baby down. She then heard voices coming from the hallway and stiffened.<em> Who could it be? _She began to close the closet door leaving it only the slightest bit open so she could see who was coming in. A man and a women, most likely than not the baby's parents, walked in. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't see their faces because their backs were turned toward her. All she could make out from her hiding place in the was that the man was roughly six feet with redish hair and the women was about five to seven inches shorter and had what looked like, the same hair color as her own. The women picked up the baby girl and began rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. Once the baby began to drift off to sleep the women spoke._

_"Isn't she beautiful Gideon?"_

_The man whose name Hermione now knew looked at the baby and responded," Yes Dorcas she is. She looks just like you."_

_"She has some of your freckles you know, see right across the bridge of her nose. It's quite cute actually."_

_"Yes, she does. I hope that since she takes after you in looks, she'll take after me and her uncle in personality. Just imagine it love, having a mini me running around the house causing mayhem."_

_" Oh no, don't even think it! I already have to deal with you and your mischief, I don't need you teaching our little Alanna how to become a troublemaker." _

_Hermione zoned out of their conversation just then. _Did she just call the baby Alanna? How can it be that the name sounds so familiar, it's not a very common name. _Waving it off as something of insignificance, she tried to listen in on the conversation once more, however, she felt the ground shake. Looking back towards the small family, she saw that they weren't alarmed at all. _

_"Hermione, Hermione!"_

"Hermione wake up! Mum is getting breakfast ready." Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny standing over her. _It was all a dream? Well that was odd. _Ginny walked back towards her bed to get her jumper and threw it on. "Would you mind waking up the boys while I go to brush my teeth?"

"Yea, sure why not." When Hermione didn't seem to move from the bed Ginny called her once more.

"Oi! are you going to get off that bed or not! Today's the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! We **need **to be ready to leave soon!"

"Yes, sorry I was just lost in thought about something."

"About what? Is it a boy!"

"No Ginny, it's not a boy. I just had a strange dream is all. Nothing important though."

"Oh you're no fun! I'm off to the bathroom. Don't forget to wake up the boys. They'd sleep through pretty much anything if we let them." And with that Ginny left Hermione alone. Forcing herself out of bed, Hermione began to get dressed and once she was done, she walked off to wake up her two best friends.


	3. And The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 31st 1979<strong>_

"Gideon, are you alright? Love can you hear me?" Dorcas was growing impatient. Gideon had fainted fifteen minutes ago and he wouldn't wake up. She began pacing back and forth trying to think of a way to wake him up. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, how could she have forgotten this little detail.

"I'm a witch aren't I, sometimes I think that bloody hat was just messing with me when it said I would do well in Ravenclaw!" Sighing, Dorcas drew her wand and pointed it towards her husband. "Enervate." After a few seconds Gideon began to stir.

"Dorcas, you won't believe the dream I just had! I dreamt you told me you were pregnant and we were having a girl. Crazy huh!"

"Well actually Gideon, that wasn't a dream. I really am pregnant, it's a girl and obviously you're the father." They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Gideon had a far away look in his eyes. The different emotions that would play across his face confused Dorcas greatly. She'd see fear, confusion, happiness and amusement dance across his features. At last the silence was broken when Gideon decided to pick himself off the floor. With a little difficulty he began to speak with his wife.

"We, we're ha-having a baby?" Dorcas nodded. "We're having a baby!" The excitement he was feeling was pouring out of him in waves. "And it's a girl! Have you thought of names? How far along are you? When did you find out and why didn't you tell me sooner! I'm going to be a father! Bloody hell! Me, Gideon Prewett a father to be! This is great, I can't believe this is really happening. Wait you're not just joking around with me are you?"

"Of course not! What kind of witch do you take me for; I wouldn't lie to you about something this important Gideon and to answer you're earlier question I just found out today. Now the problem is how are we going to tell the others? How are we going to explain to them how this happened?"

Gideon couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when his lovely wife asked him this question. "Well love, I don't think they're going to need an explaination about how this happened. I think everyone knows where babies come from. Well except maybe Fabian, you know how he is."

"Gideon you know very well what I meant, they don't even know we got married! Although, I do have my suspicions that Dumbledore knows something. Those eyes of his are everywhere."

"Well there's no better time to tell our friends than the present. Let's go get this show on the road eh? Everyone is downstairs."

Agreeing with her husband, Dorcas and Gideon walked hand in hand towards the library where the rest of the order members were currently gathered. Once they reached the doors, the secret couple let go of each other's hand. When they walked in they noticed no one was really discussing anything. Fabian and James were currently having a go at some wizards chest while Lily and Marlene watched them in amusement. Everyone else was either reading the daily prophet or just thinking to themselves. _Well it's now or never._ Dorcas walked into the middle of the room with Gideon following right behind her. Sirius was the first to notice their arrival.

"Oi! where have you two been? You guys missed dinner." Upon hearing Sirius, the rest of their friends and fellow order members lifted their heads to see the new arrivals. Dorcas was the one to answer, seeing as Gideon choose that moment to become quite.

"Well, Gideon and I have a bit of news to share with you all." She glanced at her husband searching for strength and when she saw him nod slightly she continued, "It may come as a bit of a shock to you guys, but we do hope you understand. Gideon and I are going to have a baby." Numerous _whats _along with many _congratulations_ and one _I'm going to be an uncle_, echoed throughout the room.

Lily was the first to move from her seat. She walked up to Dorcas and encased her in a big hug and muttered another "_congrats_". Others followed Lily's example and soon Dorcas and Gideon were being congratulated and hugged by various friends.

"There's more actually. Gideon and I are actually married; have been for the past 7 months actually. Before you guys start yelling at us, let me explain a bit. You guys remember the mission we were sent on a little more than a year ago?" Seeing everyone nod, she continued," Well that was when we began to start falling for one another. Things escalated and because of the war we didn't want to wait to get married when there was a chance one of us wouldn't make it through this bloody war. So, the day after we returned from our mission we snuck off and got married."

After a bit more explaining and a few tears from Lily and Marelene, who were extremely upset that Dorcas didn't tell them anything for so long, everything was once again relatively quite. The news of the marriage and pregnancy lifted the spirits of those currently inside the library.

Somewhat near the back of the group, Albus Dumbledore sat in his regular spot looking over his former students, now friends. He, of course, was happy hearing the news of Dorcas and Gideon's marriage. News like those are what life is all about. One shouldn't have to worry about impending wars during there lives and unfortunately for them all, that war was approaching. _Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. For tonight, let them forget about the darkness and let them bask in the light for tomorrow a new day is upon us._ And after that thought, Dumbledore excused himself and returned to Hogwarts with the urge to have a lemon drop or two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ahh couldn't help myself, i'm currently sucking on a lemon head sooo naturally I added that little bit with the lemon drop in :D. Well thanks for reading.


	4. Impure Dreams

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately but I've been sick and busy with school, you know finals and all that boring stuff -_-.  
>Anyways I'm back yay! Here's the latest chapter hope you guys enjoy.<p>

**WARNING!: ** **This chapter contains sexual content, so if your not comfortable with it you can skip the part that is written in italics, although if you do you will find this chapter fairly short ^_^**

******Disclaimer: **Anything and Everything having to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling; sadly I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>August 22 1994 (cont.)<strong>

_**Harry's POV**_

_Harry woke up in a deserted hallway somewhere in the library completely alone and with no recollection of how he got there. Standing up, he took a look at his surroundings and noticed the darkness of the grounds outside._

_"It's must be after hours, but how did I get here?" Giving up, he decided to head back to the common room. He was just about to leave when he heard a noise coming from somewhere close by so he decided to investigate. As he got closer to the noise he could tell it was a girls voice he was hearing. Slowly, he took a peek around the bookcase to see who it was. His eyes widen as he took in the scene before him. There was a girl laying on one of the tables with her shirt unbuttoned, skirt bunched up on her waist, her back arched off the table and her hands moving franticaly between her legs. Harry was frozen on the spot. Hearing the girls moans made him instantly hard and wanting. He watched her as she brought herself over the edge and she whispered someones name who he didn't catch. Not being able to hold back, harry let out a growl causing the girl on the table to look up at him._

_"Who's there?" The girl quickly began to button up her shirt and get off the table."Show yourself this instant!"_

_Harry knew that voice, he'd heard it many times before. "Hermione?" Once she heard her name she tried to escape by running into the many isles. Harry chased after her and after a few seconds he was able to catch up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body into his. _

_"Mione calm down! It's me Harry."_

_"Harry?" Hermione instantly stopped struggling and Harry let her go but she wouldn't turn around to look at him._

_"Hermione, look at me." She shook her head no. " Please Hermione just turn around." When she didn't turn Harry spun her around and pushed her against the bookcase. He saw her eyes widen in shock in fear, only to see them grow darker with lust and need. _

_"Hermione, you were amazing back there." To prove his point Harry ground his erection into her, earning a moan from Hermione. "I want you Mione. Please let me have you, I need you!" She nodded yes, not being able to say anything at the moment, and Harry spun her around so that she had her back to him._

_Harry held her wrists in one of his hands against the bookshelf above her smell of jasmine and vanilla coming off her intoxicated him and he felt his desire for her intensify."Merlin Hermione, you smell so good." he whispered into her ear. His free hand snaked around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. He ground his bulging erection into her back and she moaned. Next thing she knew, he slid his hand below her skirt and his fingers brushed against the silky material of her couldn't take it anymore. He felt her wetness and warmth through the fabric. All of the sudden he removed his hands off of her and went to undo his trousers. _

_Hermione felt his hands leave her and whimpered at the loss of contact. Then she felt him reach up the back of her skirt and pull her panties to the side. Before she could think, Harry thrust himself in her. She couldn't believe her best friend's cock had entered her and she let out a cry of pleasure. Harry's hand went towards her mouth so he could keep her moans down just in case anyone was out patrolling the castle. Hermione's fingers clung onto the hard wood of the bookshelf, desperate for something to grip. Harry pumped his cock in and out of her tight pussy, holding her around the waist with the had that wasn't currently holding her mouth. His thrusts we fast and hard, practically lifting her off the ground and she was thankful that he was holding onto her._

_She let out soft moans of pleasure as she felt him sliding in and out of her body. It was as if he were made to fit her in every possible way."Hermione!" she loved when he said her name. He moved the hand that was covering her mouth and with his fingers he found her clit. The circular motion he made caused her legs to tremble and she was sure that if the hand that was currently around her waist wasn't there, she would have tumbled to the floor._

_"I love you Hermione" he whispered into her ear. "You're mine." All she could do at that point was nod because her mouth couldn't form any coherent words at the moment. She was so close now that she couldn't take it any longer. "Harry!" she screamed._

_She began to climax and he pushed his hard cock into her faster and harder than before. She collapsed into the bookcase and he steadied her with both hands."Mmmm Harry," she whispered as he began his thrusting again. His motion sped up and she reached behind herself and held the back of his neck for dear life. "I love you too!"_

_His hips pounded against her faster and faster. "Yes!" she moaned. His breathing got heavier and his grip around her hips got tighter. He pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "Do you want my cum Hermione?" She nodded again, holding onto him with all her strength. "I want you to go to back to the common room with my cum in your pussy. I want you to wake up in the moring with my cum still inside you when you go to class." He growled and she whimpered at how dirty he was talking to her. "You want it?"_

_"Yes, oh god yes, Harry!" _

_"You're going to feel me inside you all night and day and when other boys look at you, all your going to be able to think about is my cum dripping out of that cunt. That pussy is mine. You're mine Hermione. You got that? Only mine!" His thrusts were becoming more erratic and violent now._

_"Yes!" she screamed desperately cumming once more. "I'm yours Harry, only yours.." With those words he emptied himself into her, his moan the only sound heard in the library._

* * *

><p>Harry shot out of bed, eyes wide and panting heavily. <em>What in the bloodly hell was that! I can't believe I dreamt about Hermione like that, she's my best friend for crying out loud!<em> He heard a knock on the door and someone entered. It was Hermione. Harry couldn't hold back the blush that was slowly forming on his face, luckily for him Hermione didn't notice.

"Harry? Good your already up. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready. Can you wake Ron up. I'm sure at the mention of food he'll get right up. You guys better hurry we're leaving in a couple of hours."

"Oh ok, yea i'll wake Ron up. You go downstairs and eat."

And with that Hermione left closing the door behind her. Harry breathed out a sight of relief and got up to wake Ron. Thirty minutes later both boys were cleaned up on their way down to breakfast.

"Ah, there you boys are. I was about to go upstairs and get you myself, but Hermione told me you'd be on your way shortly. Come now sit. You'll be leaving soon and no son's of mine are going to go off on an empty stomach." As the boys sat down on either side of Hermione, Molly set a plate pilled with food infront of each of them. Once everyone was done they began talking about the Quidditch world cup and who would be the victor. Soon it was time for them to leave so everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out led by Mr. Weasley.

After walking several minutes they came to a clearing and Harry saw two figures at the top of a hill standing around a small object on the ground. They all began to climb up the hill and as they got closer he noticed and older man and what looked like his son waiting for them.

"Ah Amos my dear friend, it's good to see you." Mr weasley shook the man's hand enthusiastically.

"You too my friend. This is my son Cedric," he said pointing to the boy standing next to him, " we were beginning to worry you weren't going to come."

Mr. Weasley let out a chuckle at this, " Yes well apparently some aren't early risers," he said looking at Ron, " these are my children Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and their friends Harry and Hermione."

"Ah pleased to meet you all. Well kids the portkey won't be activiated for another five minutes so we'll leave you to get to know each other." With that both men walked away.

Cedric introduced himself once more by shaking the boy's hand and giving a kiss to both Ginny's and Hermione's hand. Harry couldn't supress the growl that escaped his mouth when he saw Cedric looking at Hermione.

"You alright there mate?"

"Yea, I just want to get going already."

"Alright kids gather round it's time to go!"

"Well mate I guess your wish came true then."

"Finally!"

They all made their way towards the two adults. Harry made sure to stand between Cedric and Hermione, much to the other boy's dismay.

"Ok everyone, hold on tight and don't let go until we tell you. The portkey will activate in 5..4..3..2..1.." Once Mr. Weasley was done with the countdown, Harry felt a strange pull somewhere behind his navel.

"Harry, welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup final!"

* * *

><p>What'd you guys think? Did you like? Please leave commentsreviews, they are extremely appreciated. Once again sorry for not updating sooner.


	5. The Incident

_**Hey guys I'm back! :D  
>Sorry for the long absence but I've had a few family issues to deal with along with school but I'm back now. Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it! <strong>_

**__Disclaimer: Although I would love to be the author of the Harry Potter series, that honor belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**September 5**__**th**__**, 1979**_

"Dor, can you please just lay down! You need your rest. The baby could come any day now and all you're doing is tiring yourself out."

"Gideon, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you call me _Dor_? It makes me feel like I'm as wide as one; so please refrain from using any words that can be associated with anything big, wide or enormous."

With that Dorcas left the room wobbling and it was the end of that conversation. Gideon knew by now that if he went after her he would only make her mad at him so he desisted from it.

Dorcas and Gideon's days were mostly spent like this as of late. He would try to get Dorcas to settle down and she would ignore him. Things seemed to be getting better after "_the incident_", but now that she was closer to her due date things seemed to be getting worse again. Their bickering rarely ended in a fight but when it did it would normally take James and Lily to settle things down.

On one really bad day about two months prior however, everyone got to witness why it's not such a good idea to mess with a pregnant woman, especially when that women is Dorcas Meadowes. That day was forever known to everyone as "_the incident_". Of course this day was named so by the marauders themselves.

"_**The Incident", Meadowes Manor Library July 27**__**th**__**, 1979: **_

"Dorcas you know you can't make those potions, the fumes aren't good for the baby and you've been very tired as of late. Something could go wrong and we don't want any accidents now do we?"

"Gideon please I need to help with something! I feel so useless lately. Everyone is going out on missions and risking their lives while I'm stuck here doing nothing. Don't look at me like that, I know I can't be of any use out there but I can help here. Do you really think I would put the baby at risk? I've already researched everything there is to know about pregnancies and what I can and can't do while being pregnant!"

Dorcas was tired of being trapped inside her own house and would complain any chance she had. Obviously the hormones were a major contributor to these rants of hers, but it was beginning to irritate everyone that was around when she started.

"I know what potions I can make that won't harm the baby. Many potions mistresses are able to make certain potions while they are pregnant and nothing has ever happened to their children. This is a simple blood replenishing potion Gideon. It won't harm the baby if I make it and I _**need**_ to feel useful."

"Dorcas, look I know all of this okay, but everyone has decided that it's better if you just do some research. That way you're not just sulking around because you have nothing to do. The potions are already being taken care of so you need not to worry."

"Wait what, you mean _**everyone**_ has been talking about this behind my back? Are you guys having secret meetings that I'm being excluded from?"

The air in the room was suddenly cracking with energy. Dorcas hair began to sway at the ends and it looked as if charges of static were being emitted from them.

"No, no that is not what I meant. We aren't having secret meetings love. It's just that some of the order members have been getting a little irritated. Now listen, it's not that they don't want you to be involved in anything it's just that some of them are in really important missions for the order and with you well, how do I say this gently, um with you complaining once in a while, it gets on peoples' nerves."

The room began to pulse with magic as Gideon tried to talk to his wife. Unbeknownst to him, it wasn't just he who was feeling the vibrations. Everyone inside the Manor could feel the magic and were all being drawn to the Library to investigate.

Lily, James and Dumbledore were the first to arrive. Not being able to hear any noise coming from the library, they all had their wands at the ready just in case. James opened the door and was immediately knocked over by the magic that was now rushing through the door.

By the time Lily got to her husband and was helping him get back on his feet the remaining order members arrived. Remus was the first to speak as everyone else was still trying to catch their breaths.

"What's going on? James, are you alright?"

"Yes Remus I'm fine, I was just caught off guard is all." After shaking off some of his embarrassment, James told everyone to hush up and take out their wands. Albus was the first to look inside the room. By now everything was quiet and the power they had felt from before had shriveled down but they still left some magical residue behind.

The order members decided to split up and have a look around. Albus took the marauders and Lily while Moody took Fabian and the rest. Everyone moved as stealthily as they could so that whoever or whatever had shot off that magic wouldn't be able to detect them.

Moving somewhat ahead of the others, Lily finally found what or rather who had been causing all the commotion. In the middle of the library was her best friend. She was standing over her kneeling husband with a horror stricken expression on her face.

Lily took a better look at Gideon and could see why her friend was looking at him in dismay. Gideon was on the floor with a dazed expression. His face looked a bit pale and his eyes were slightly glossed over. By the time Lily was done making her observation the rest of the members had finally made it to the middle of the library.

"Dorcas, is everything alright?"

At hearing Lily's voice Dorcas finally snapped out of her stupor and knelt down next to her husband. She began to touch his face all over and seemed to be snapping him out of whatever it was that was wrong with him.

Dumbledore walked up next to the kneeling couple and knelt as well.

"Dorcas my dear, can you tell me what has happened? We felt strong magic throughout the house and we followed it back here. What happened to Gideon?" Dorcas tried to remain as calm as she could and looked up to her old headmaster.

"I- I don't know. One- one minute we're arguing about how I'm feeling like I'm not being of any help to you guys and the next I completely blank out and when I come to, I see Gideon like this. I don't know what happened."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder something before he spoke once more. "So you two were arguing before and now you have no recollection of what happened between that time and now?"

"That's right Professor. I- I can't seem to remember anything from after that point."

"My dear, would you mind if I used a spell on you? Don't worry it will not harm you or your baby in anyway. It's a sort of diagnostic spell."

"But sir, shouldn't you be doing that on Gideon? He's the one that seems to be more affected than I by whatever happened."

"I shall check Gideon after but right now I want to make sure the magic didn't affect your baby. If it has we will have to get you checked right away. Now please hold still."

Dumbledore began to wave his wand back and forth in front of Dorcas and was speaking in a low voice. When Dorcas tried to concentrate on what he was saying she couldn't understand the language he was casting in.

Everyone in the room except for Dorcas noticed how a bright purple light seemed to be flowing around her and some of that same purple was floating around the room as well. Some was even radiating off of Gideon. What seemed to surprise everyone even more was the fact that James was also giving off some of that light.

Lily gasped at this causing Dumbledore, Dorcas and James to look at her. Finally noticing the purple around the room and James, Dorcas gasped as well. Dumbledore ended the spell and stood up, helping Dorcas get up too.

He transfigured one of the tables into a small bed and floated Gideon, much to his chagrin, onto it. "Well that sure cleared up my suspicions."

Someone from the grouped decided to find out what those suspicions were. "What is it Dumbledore? Please explain." Dumbledore turned his attention back to Dorcas and began his explanation.

"It seems my dear that you have a very powerful baby growing inside of you. The magic we all felt was coming from her. I am guessing that your argument with your husband was what triggered her little outburst of magic. She, for a few moments, took control of your body. That is why you cannot remember what happened."

"You mean to tell me that my baby, my little girl did magic while still in my womb? Not only that but she was able to take control of my body as well?"

"Yes my dear, it is a very common occurrence you see. However, I've never witnessed one so powerful before in all my life and none of them have resulted in the baby taking over. Your daughter will be very powerful indeed. You and Gideon should be proud."

At the mention of his name Gideon finally spoke up. "Professor, I'm still feeling a bit woozy. Is that normal?"

"Ah yes my boy it is. You were in here when your baby had its outburst so naturally her magic affected you quite a bit. Now it should be at least a couple of hours before you are feeling completely normal again."

Lily, being worried about her husband, spoke up as well. "Professor Dumbledore I saw James glowing purple as well. Why is that, is he okay?"

"That my dear is very easy to explain. Do you remember when James opened the door and he was knocked backwards?"

"Yes."

"Well the baby's magic was looking for an escape because there was so much of it building inside the library. When James opened the door he gave it an exit; he just happened to be in the way when it was trying to get out. Because he was hit with some of the magic, he also gave off that color."

"Is he going to be okay then?"

"Yes Lily, do not worry. As you saw he got up almost immediately so he should not be feeling anywhere near what Gideon here is sensing."

Lily lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and James takes his wife's hand in his, touched that she was so worried about his health.

"Now Dorcas, how are you feeling?"  
>"I feel fine professor, better than I have been feeling actually. Why do you ask?"<p>

"Well even though you say you are feeling well I would still prefer you had a checkup. I shall get Poppy to come by as soon as she is able to."

"Professor I don't think that is necessary. I feel fine, besides I wouldn't want to inconvenience Madame Pomfrey by making her leave her job to check on me."

"I know you feel fine Dorcas, but we must make sure your baby didn't cause any damage to herself or you. That was a really strong wave of magic she produced my dear. It's better to be safe rather than sorry."

"He's right my love." Gideon attempts to stand up but instantly regrets it and sits back down. "We have to think of the baby as well. We don't know how the magic could have affected her."

"Alright I surrender."

"Excellent. Dorcas I think it is best you go lie down for now. The magic your daughter gave off is still lingering inside you and that is why you are not feeling tired yet. But I am assuming that once it is out of your system you are going to need to lie down."

"Alright I'll go lie down. If anybody needs me I shall be in my quarters."

"I'll accompany you Dorcas. I think it's time we think about baby names for my soon to be goddaughter."

And with that Lily took Dorcas by the hand and led her out of the Library and up to her bed chamber.


	6. Dates & Falls

**Hey everyone! Well here is a new chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter Series; that belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling **

* * *

><p>Harry was still a little disoriented after his landing. Once the ground stopped spinning and he quit seeing double, Harry was able to look around. There were people everywhere. He didn't know who any of these people where for the most part, but seeing people on brooms and others just running around goofing off was enough to make him forget about any problems that might have been on his mind. Voldemort, Sirius and Dumbledore were totally forgotten and he finally felt like just a normal teenage boy.<p>

He was brought out of his trance by someone tugging on his arm. It was Hermione. Damn, I guess even I'm not immune to teenage hormones. Does she have to be looking at me with all that concern? It only makes her more brilliant than I think she is.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine. Sorry about that I was just taking everything in. I haven't been to a World Cup before."

Hermione seemed to be amused by his answer thinking it was just Quidditch and he was making this situation a lot bigger than it really was. _But then again, _she thought, _this is Harry he __**always**__ makes things bigger than they really are. Hmm it can be cute at times though. Wait, what am I saying, this is Harry we're talking about!_

They started walking towards Mr. Weasley who was waiting for them by a rather small looking tent that barely looked like it could hold even two people. Everyone was already inside and when Harry went to go inside Hermione held him back.

"Well, Harry I've never been to a Quidditch World Cup before either. I guess we're going to be sharing our first time together." With that Hermione left Harry's side and entered the tent.

_Our first time together, bloody hell, does she even know how sexy she made that sound just now._ Once Harry had cleared his mind of all those dirty thoughts of Hermione and first times, he walked inside the tent. He was blown away by everything he saw.

Upon entering the tent you could see what could be called a living room. There were two love seats and two armchairs. All were the same dark maroon color with two medium sized pillows on both ends of the seats. In the middle of that couches there was a deep chocolate brown table that already had wizard games on it. Past the living room you could see the little kitchen equipped with all the appliances you would normally see in a home. Next to the kitchen was a round table where the twins and Ron sat eating some sweets. All Harry could think about was how lovely everything looked. He didn't even hear when Hermione came up behind him.

"It's amazing what magic can do isn't it Harry?"

"Yes it is. It's incredible really, all the never ending possibilities."

"Mhhm. Do you want me to show you to your room? The twins are sharing one, Ron and you will be sharing another while Ginny and I share one as well. Mr. Weasley said He would take one of the sofas since they both become beds with a push of a button."

"Oh, sure lead the way then."

Hermione took the lead and guided Harry towards the hallway in between the kitchen and the table. They didn't need to go far. Once they were in the hallway Harry saw four different doors.

"Okay Harry, the first door on the right is where the twins will be sleeping; the one on the left is the room you will be sharing with Ron. Ginny and I will be sharing the master bedroom since it has its own bathroom. You and the rest of the boys will be sharing that bathroom right there."

By the time Hermione was done telling Harry where everything was they were standing in front of the bathroom.

"Ah and why, do tell, do you two get a bathroom all to yourselves while I have to share with four other people. It doesn't seem fair if you ask me." Harry said this jokingly, however Hermione didn't pick up on it right away.

_Well, now that he puts it that way he does sort of have a point._ "Oh well if you really have a problem with that you could always just share our bathroom with us. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind. Of course you will have to knock on the bedroom door before you walk in."

"Hermione I was just joking. Although now that you put it out there I think I might take that offer. That way we would take less time getting ready."

"It's settled then. I'll just let Ginny know when I see her."

"Okay. Are you hungry, because I'm starving right about now."

"Well not really but I'll go and eat with you. We never know how long the game is going to take tonight." With that being said both teens headed out to the kitchen and prepared themselves some sandwiches.

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:**

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were both waiting for their housemate, Draco Malfoy, to finish getting ready so they could finally go to the Quidditch Cup. They had been planning this trip since they were both told they could go to the game this year.

They never expected, however, that their fathers would make them have to go with Malfoy and his father. It wasn't that they disliked the boy, but he was never any fun to be around. He would always be complaining about 'Potty, Weasel and that Granger girl' as he called them.

Whenever class ranks were sent out at the end of exams we would always hear him complain about how "the mudblood" had beaten him once more and how "she must be cheating somehow".

Neither Blaise nor Theo thought Malfoy was worthy of being in Slytherin house, heck they didn't even belong there themselves, but they guessed it was the only house that would take him.

They were in their own compartment on the train headed for Hogwarts their first year when they both confided in one another about their lives at home. It was they start of a good friendship between the two. Both of their fathers had told them to get close to the Malfoy heir and to do that they obviously had to be in the same house. It was a well-known fact that Malfoys were always sorted into Slytherin, therefore they must be as well.

The sorting hat had wanted to place them both in Ravenclaw; however their father's orders were ringing in their minds. They both found out, along with Harry Potter, that the sorting hat would also take into consideration where you wanted to go. The sorting hat listened to their pleas and sorted them into Slytherin.

The house of snakes didn't question their new members since both their families have had their share of Slytherins along the line. Every now and then a Ravenclaw would pop up, though never a hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

That would surely get you disowned if it were to happen.

"Blaise, how long have we been waiting for the princess to make her appearance?" Blaise chuckled at his best mates name for Malfoy. Malfoy of course had no idea that they gave him nicknames behind his back. That would surely destroy the three years of work they had put into become friends with the bloke.

"We've been here for about two hours."

"Two hours? What is he doing up there? He's taking longer than a girl takes to get ready for a date."

"Really and how would you know that? Been on any dates lately and haven't told your best friend about them have you?"

"Oh I've been on plenty of dates, unfortunately all of them were of my father's choosing. You know what I mean right? Those rich, snobby, pureblooded girls that are absolutely beautiful but have nothing inside those pretty little heads of theirs, it's ridiculous!"

"Ah yes I know exactly the kind you're talking about and I feel your pain but I did go on a date with a smart girl back in Italy two weeks ago."

"Really and how did it go?"

"Oh it went great, she was fun to be around, she would say the funniest jokes and she was even pretty."

"Then what was wrong with her?"

"Well she was a muggle."

"What! You went on a date with a muggle? Blaise, how did you even get away with doing such a thing?"

"Well you see mate, mother and father were out doing business. You know how long our families usually take when they go to business dinners. They wanted to take me along but I told them I was going on a date with a Ravenclaw from school that was in Italy for summer vacation."

"Didn't they want to meet the girl?"

"Of course they did! However since I told them so close to the actual dinner they could not wait for her to arrive or they would have been late so they left and I got ready for my date."

"That's too simple though, I would have thought you'd been caught."

"Theo the simplest plans are always the best. They're so simple that you won't be able to mess it up in any way. If I would have come up with an elaborate scheme that was too detailed it might have not been believable or I would have forgotten something and messed it all up."

"I see your point."

Theo and Blaise kept talking about the date and where Blaise took the girl while they waited for Malfoy to come downstairs. It took another half an hour until his majesty finally descended the stairs.

"There you are Malfoy we thought you were being attacked by dementors or something. What took you so long to get ready?"

"Ha ha, very funny Blaise but I'll have you know that perfection takes time and effort. Now let's go meet my father, he said he would be waiting for us at the ministry."

With that the boys flooed over to the ministry and began their search for Mr. Malfoy. When they finally found him he was with the Minister and seemed to be talking about something important so they decided to wait nearby.

A few minutes later Mr. Malfoy walked over and explained to the boys that the minister had invited them to sit with him at the Minister's box. Draco, of course, was genuinely thrilled at the opportunity to be sitting near the Minister. It would be good for him to be seen in such close proximity with such an important person. The other boys however, weren't as thrilled.

"Now boys, I'm sorry to inform you that there are only two seats available, those being for Draco and myself. I hope you don't mind that I accepted this offer. You both know that turning down an offer like this from the Minister; well it's something no one would ever think of doing."

The boys were actually quite happy that they wouldn't have to be anywhere near the Malfoys and the Minister, however they masked their happiness so that they wouldn't give that away.

"Do not worry Mr. Malfoy, we understand completely don't we Blaise." Blaise nodded. "It would be a pretty bad move to reject an offer like that one. We have no problem with it at all. We shall see you during the game."

"Excellent. Come along now Draco we mustn't keep the Minister waiting." With that both Malfoy men went off with the minister. There was no doubt in either of the boys minds that Mr. Malfoy must have done a lot of brown-nosing to get those seats. Either that or he donated to a 'charitable' cause.

"Well that went better off than planned. If only we could have known that three hours ago, those are three hours I will never get back."

"Very funny Blaise, but I agree those three hours wasted on waiting for princess over there could have been spent on something else. Now let's get moving, I want to find our tent and get ready."

"Alright let's go then."

The boys walked to where the Malfoys had just exited from. There were only a few ways to reach The Quidditch World Cup and they were either by apparating or by portkey. The ministry would be handing out the portkeys in the main lobby. Once they arrived the received their portkey, which was a silk scarf, they took hold of it and waited for it to activate.

"Ready mate?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know I hate having to use portkeys."

"Yes I do. This time try not to vomit when we get there Blaise. Last time was totally disgusting."

"Hey, that was totally uncalled for and in my defense I had just eaten."

"Okay I believe you, now hold on tight it's going to activate in 3.. 2.. 1.."

The boys felt that familiar yet sickening tug behind their navel and were once again being transported by a portkey.

"Ugh, remind me to learn how to apparate as soon as we get back."

"Theo, you can't get your license until you're of age. You know that."

"That doesn't mean I can't learn now does it? It'll be our little secret. Come on now let's look for our tent."

**Back in the Weasley Tent:**

Everyone had already eaten by now. Mr. Weasley and the girls were all done getting ready and were just sitting around waiting for it to be time to leave. Harry and the others were either taking a shower in one of the bathrooms or getting dressed.

Since both of the girls were already set to go, they let both Harry and Ron use the bathroom in their room so they could get done faster.

"Dad, can Hermione and I go look around? We want to buy some scarfs and maybe a flag or two."

"Sure Ginny just make sure you're back in an hour. That's when we're going to head out."

"Alright dad we won't take long. Come on Hermione." The girls left the tent and began their search for the souvenir stands.

"Finally we're out of there, I was going to die of boredom! Oh, and wait until dad isn't around to protect Fred and George. I'm gonna get them back good."

"Oh come on Ginny it hasn't been that bad. Sure the twins played a little prank on us but it wasn't that big of a deal. Your father got them to undo the spell."

"You're only saying that because your hair wasn't turned green!"

"Well yes but you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"I guess you're right. Just don't let the twins know I'm not angry with them anymore. I want them to think I'm going to get them back soon. That will keep them on their toes."

"Don't worry Ginny, I won't. Now come on let's go look for some sou- ugh." Hermione hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and now because of her mistake she collided into someone.

Extremely embarrassed, Hermione got up as fast as she could without looking at the guys face. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy got up as soon as he could without sparing a glance Hermione's way and began to dust off his clothes as much as he could.

"Don't worry about it; I wasn't looking either so it's partly my fault as well."

They both looked up at the same moment and saw who they were talking to. Hermione's eyes widen in shock. She wasn't expecting to see this person today.

"You?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello cliffy! :]  
>I wonder who it could be… Will it be Malfoy? Theo or Blaise? Maybe even Cedric? Leave a review telling me who you think it will be. :D<strong>

**Next Chapter we will find out some interesting things about Hermione and the circumstances of how she was born**

**Also, I'd like to thank TsukiyoTenshi for always reviewing. Thanks it means a lot to me to hear what you guys have to say. :]**


	7. Dolls & Babies

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm on a roll huh? Well this is the longest chapter I have written so I'm pretty happy about that. So in this chapter Dorcas finally gives birth. This is the first time I have ever written a birth scene so don't hate me if I mess it up somehow :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Incident" July 27<strong>__**th**__**, 1979 (past cont.):**_

"Lily you really didn't have to accompany me upstairs, I can get myself to my room on my own."

"Dorcas I didn't come up stairs just to keep an eye on you. I already told you downstairs that I think it's time to give that baby a name. Now what names have you had in mind."

"Well to tell you the truth Gideon and I haven't really discussed baby names yet and to tell you the truth I think it's something I should discuss with him before you and I sort through the final ones."

"You two haven't discussed it yet? You're due in a little over a month!"

"I know, I know but we haven't really had time to discuss the name yet. I mean with Gideon off on missions and me here, well there just hasn't been enough time. Now let me make you a promise."

"What kind of a promise?"

"Let me speak with Gideon and once we have a list of around five names me really like I'll tell you and we can decide together what to name her."

"Okay fine I accept, but you better talk to him soon and the list better be good! No goddaughter of mine is going to be teased at Hogwarts just because her parents couldn't think up of a good name."

Unfortunately Dorcas was never able to find Gideon. Whenever she wanted to talk about the baby he wouldn't be around. James and Lily had gone off on a mission so Lily wasn't an option either. So as the days passed; between researching and her hormones, Dorcas forgot all about coming up with baby names.

_**September 5**__**th**__**, 1979 (present):**_

After Dorcas left Gideon she met up with Lily and Marlene.

"Hey guys, where are you going?"

"Oh just to Diagon Alley. We want to buy some gifts for the baby, right Lily."

"Yes! We saw some very cute baby dresses the other day and we were in a hurry so we couldn't buy any, but since today is our day off we decided to go buy them now."

"Can I tag along?"

"Well we were going to apparate there and you know apparating while pregnant isn't such a good idea Dorcas. Especially so close to your due date, wait hang on you should be laying down."

"Marlene please I feel fine! I haven't had any contractions; I think she likes it in there and doesn't want to come out yet."

"Well that seems odd. I'll have to ask my mentor about this soon. You're due any day now and you aren't having any of the normal symptoms."

"Maybe it was the bit of magic that she did. It might have affected the growth a bit and that's why she's taking a little longer."

After a bit of convincing Dorcas was able to tag along. She convinced the girls that she felt fine and just needed a bit of fresh air. Marlene was a little tougher to crack but in the end she caved but with one condition; after they were done looking for clothes they would stop by at St. Mungos and see Marlene's mentor.

Dorcas agreed at once. She was tired of always having to be stuck in her home so going to see a mediwitch wasn't going to stop her from finally getting out. They were so excited they forgot to tell anyone where they were going and that Dorcas was going along as well.

Since Dorcas couldn't apparate in her condition, they decided to take the floo to The Three Broomsticks. Just before they were ready to go, Marlene cast a spell so that Dorcas wouldn't accidently slip or cause any damage to the baby while in the floo.

It was decided that Lily would go first followed by Dorcas. Marlene would floo last so that she could make sure nothing went wrong on Dorcas's trip. They made it to The Three Broomsticks in one piece and headed out back to the passageway that would lead them to Diagon Alley.

To say that they were attracting a lot of attention would be an understatement. No one had seen Dorcas Meadowes in quite some time. Many thought she might have gone missing like many others had. Seeing her alive and pregnant was something a lot of people were not expecting.

The three women were so busy talking about clothes, cribs and toys that they didn't seem to notice all the attention they were receiving. They walked down the street and took a right turn to reach the baby shop Lily and Marlene had seen the other day.

Through the window Dorcas saw a tiny doll that was made out of porcelain and immediately fell in love with it. She walked as fast as her legs could take her and entered the shop. The sales clerk was in the back and called out to the three that she would be out in a minute.

Marlene and Lily headed straight for the baby clothes while Dorcas went to look at the dolls. The dolls were set apart from the rest of the toys which seemed odd to Dorcas, but she still thought they were beautiful.

They all felt smooth when you touched them and their eyes seemed to look at you with such happiness. Dorcas looked at them all trying to find the one she had seen from outside. When she looked to the left she finally saw the one she wanted to buy for her daughter.

She was beautiful. The color of her skin was not too light and not too tan. She had the same dark brown hair and eye color as her own. She was too busy looking over the doll that she didn't hear someone walking towards her.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Oh, sorry you startled me. Yes they are very beautiful, but why are they separated from the rest of the toys?"

"Well dear these dolls are special. They are all created using a special kind of magic that not many people know about."

"Special magic, what exactly do they do?"

"Well these types of dolls were all made a long time ago. No one knows who really made them however; people say that it was an ancestor of Merlin himself. These dolls all have their own name, given to them when they are created."

"Is that what makes them special? They all have names?"

"Oh no my dear, but their names do have meanings. These dolls won't go with just anyone you see. They choose who they want to be their keepers."

"What do you mean their keepers?"

"My you do ask a lot of questions. Let me give you an example then. Which doll do you find more appealing or attracted to?" Dorcas points out the doll she had seen from the window and tells the old women that she likes that one the most. "Okay, now try to pick up any doll _**but**_ the one you like the most."

Dorcas looked the rest of the dolls over trying to find another one she might like. None of the other dolls seemed to stand out to her so she decided to pick up one that looked similar to Lily. When she tried to pick it up it wouldn't move.

"It's stuck."

"Really, what about the doll next to it, is it stuck as well?" Again Dorcas tried to pick the doll up but it wouldn't budge. "Okay, now try to pick up the one you pointed out earlier."

Dorcas looked a bit annoyed thinking that it wouldn't be able to move either. She rolled her eyes when she saw the sales lady was not paying any attention to her. "All right, but I don't see the point. They all seem to be stuck in place."

"Just give it a go my dear." Dorcas sighed and turned back to the dolls. She found the one she liked and went to pick it up. To her surprise it moved. "Ah, there we go. Now do you understand what I meant when I said they choose their keepers?"

"I'm still a little confused but I do see what you mean."

"These dolls are one of a kind and there are no more left except these 37. They have been around for thousands of years."

"How was it that you became in possession of these dolls?"

"One of my ancestors found them along with a diary. The diary was too old to be able to read the name on the front but it said that these dolls have certain powers depending on their names. Some are able to protect, heal or guide, to a certain degree of course, the person who they belonged to."

"You said they each come with a name. What is hers?"

"Her name is Brina; it means protector in Celtic."

"Brina? I like it; I'll take her as a gift for my daughter. How much will it be?"

"Oh no my dear these dolls are priceless and are not to be sold. Brina has already chosen your family to become her keeper therefore you may have her."

"Oh I couldn't possibly just take her!"

"You can and you will. I have never seen any of these dolls choose a keeper. You are the first in many centuries and it would be an honor if you would just take her."

"You are sure of this?"

"Of course my dear, now let me go and wrap it for you." The sales women took the doll from Dorcas and went to the back to wrap her up and put her in a bag. Dorcas went around the store to find her friends and when she saw them she was pretty surprised.

Both Lily and Marlene were carrying at least a hundred pieces of clothing between the two. There were dresses of every color imaginable and of different designs. Dorcas had no idea what she was going to do with the two of them.

"Really you guys do you honestly think all of those are necessary? It seems a bit too much."

"Nonsense! Marlene and I haven't even finished shopping yet. We still have more things to buy."

Dorcas was in shock. Those dresses were more than enough; the baby was going to grow out of them anyways. She needed to think of a plan to get them out of there before her friends bought the whole store.

"I appreciate it you guys, really I do, but I'm starting to feel a bit tired and I just want to go home now. How about we come back another day to buy more things?"

"Alright we'll just pay for these and be on our way home. I guess we'll visit St. Mungos tomorrow or I can just call up Arietta and ask her to stop by and do a quick check on you."

The three friends walked back to the front of the shop so that they could pay. When they were done paying, the sales lady handed a bag to Dorcas who knew it was the doll. Once they got outside Marlene and Lily wanted to know what was in the bag and Dorcas explained to them that it was a doll and everything else the old women had told her.

"Wow, why didn't you tell us about it sooner! I want one too."

"Oh come on Marlene there will be time some other day to look for one for you as well. I really was feeling tired."

"Fine, let's head back to The Three Broomsticks then." They made their way back to the pub with a farewell to Tom, used the floo and left back to the Manor in the same order they had arrived. When Marlene finally made it through she slipped and fell back with a loud thud.

"Who spilled liquid near the fireplace? Don't they know how dangerous that is?" Marlene hadn't noticed that Lily was kneeling next to Dorcas who was passed out on the floor right next to her.

"Marlene, finally you're here Dorcas fainted and I need your help getting her up." The words _Dorcas_ and _fainted_ finally made Marlene notice her friends. She was by their side almost immediately.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute she's telling an elf to take the packages to the baby's nursery and the next she feels dizzy and faints."

Worried about her friend, Marlene sent out a patronus to Gideon and some of the other order members telling them that Dorcas had fainted and they were on their way to St. Mungos. Once they arrived at St. Mungos they noticed that the liquid that Marlene had actually slipped on was actually from Dorcas' water breaking.

"She is going to have the baby Lily; we're going to be aunts in a few hours."

"I know, but I'm a bit worried that she fainted. Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she probably just fainted because her water broke and she became frightened. I've seen that happen before."

They were sitting in the waiting room when Gideon and Fabian arrived a bit out of breath.

"Where is she?" Marlene then took Gideon to the delivery room and managed to see that Dorcas was now awake and being fed the potions that would give her extra strength and stamina so she could deliver her baby.

Gideon was at his wife's side in an instant so Marlene took that as her cue to leave after she wished Dorcas luck.

"Gideon you finally made it. I thought I was going to have to do this alone."

"As long as you want me by your side my love, I shall be there." He took her hands in his and gave her a kiss on the lips. One of the nurses coughed to get their attention. Dorcas was a little miffed by this, but when she saw the genuine smile on the nurse's face, she decided to let it go.

"Your doctor should be here soon. If you start feeling any sort of pain, please let us know so that we may give you a potion for it. We don't want to give it to you now just in case it wears off to early during the delivery." The doctor chose that moment to arrive.

_**Dorcas P.O.V.**_

"Okay, Mrs. Meadowes, or should I say Prewett, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm feeling alri- OH!" I breathed.

"Well Mr. Prewett, I think that is your daughter's way of telling us she's getting ready to come out. Are you ready for her?"

Gideon grinned. "Well, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I held Gideon's hand, tightly.

"Okay, let me call the nurse so that she may administer the pain potion, is that alright with you?"

"Yes!" I breathed this time a bit more forceful, and I looked up at my husband. The nurse walked in and gave me the vial with the potion inside. I, gratefully, took it from her and drank it down.

"Okay Dorcas, all you've got to do now is push. Take deep breaths and push, got it?" she told me.

I nodded. "Okay."

I looked up to see my husband's smiling face and just focused on that. After a couple more minutes my doctor said I was ready to begin.

"All right now push!"

I breathed in and out. Then I pushed hard.

"Ah!" I shrieked, tightening my fingers on Gideon's hand. He took this as a sign to bend down and give me a kiss on my forehead.

"You're doing fine my love. Soon we're going to have are baby in our arms."

"Yes soon, aahh!" I shouted once again, trying to push harder.

The doctor looked at me and told me I was doing great and that she could begin to see a head with lots of hair. I pushed harder and tears were streaming down my face because so many different emotions were running through my head.

"Come on, you're doing it!" my doctor yelled, smiling.

I sobbed a bit and continued pushing.

"That's it my love, come on. You've done great so far." Gideon whispered, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Ugh!" I groaned, trying to push.

"Come on, your baby's head is almost completely out!" my doctor shouted.

Gideon took both my hands in his and looked at me with such pride. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then I pushed harder than I ever thought was possible.

"Ahh!" I shrieked.

Then I heard a baby's cry and I felt exhausted, the potions I had taken were finally leaving my body and I could feel the sleep calling me but I had to look at my baby first. I looked around the room and saw the nurse was already wrapping up my daughter in a blanket.

I sighed and Gideon kissed my hands. The nurse then walked towards us; a little baby in her hands.

"Here's your baby girl Dorcas" the nurse handed my daughter to me. I held in my arms, a little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's so cute." I whispered.

Her face was beautiful and I was smiling like an idiot and all the symptoms of sleep were slowly starting to hit me full force. I looked up and saw that Gideon was grinning and had tears filling up in his eyes.

"What's her name?" my doctor asked. I looked up at Gideon once more and saw that he would be okay with whatever name I came up with.

"Alanna Prewett " I answered.

"Hi there Alanna, I'm you father Gideon and this is your mother Dorcas." He whispered.

Her face was still a bit pink but you could tell that she was looking at us with curious eyes. I tried to hide my yawn but it was impossible to do so.

"I think you should rest Dorcas. I'll take Alanna outside so our family and friends can meet her." I yawned once more, my eyes slowly closing, and I nodded so he knew it was okay. He took Alanna and with one last kiss on my forehead, he left the room with our baby and the doctor.

At that point, just before I finally drifted off, one last thought crossed my mind. _Giving birth was worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm so Hermione was named Alanna... I wonder where Hermione comes from and why no one knows who she is ;)<br>**_  
><em>**Thanks for reading please leave a review telling me what you like or don't like so far and any guesses you might have as to why Alanna (Hermione) disappears without a trace.**


End file.
